The Willow Tree
by Krystal Poison
Summary: *SLASH* M/P (another one) Very sweet, I assure you! After almost 20 years of livign with each other they realise how they truly feel...
1. Default Chapter

A/A: this is my first fic! have fun! all characters (except bradley proudfoot) are PROPERTY OF TOLKIEN. I apologise for all typos!  
Concerning Pippin...  
  
Peregrin Took was innocent. Yes, he was. He and his childhood friend (and, soon to be, lover) Meriadoc Brandybuck (known as Merry) were the type of children who frolicked in the meadows and sang with the bluebirds. The perfect childhood. The one every parent dreams for their children.  
Merry started to live with Pippin when he was 25...the age in which all young Hobbits started to feel things for one another. And the worst time for a young, handsome Hobbit lad to move in with another very attractive young boy.  
So what if they were of the same gender?  
It was normal to see Bradley Proudfoot with his Frodo Baggins. They had declared their love for each other since 13 months now, and everybody was able to respect - and accept - them in due time. Even Bilbo, Frodo's overbearing Uncle, who for the first few months couldn't even look Bradley in the eye. But now, the two of them walk freely with their arms around each other, staring at each other adoringly. Wasn't it a perfect example to follow? Wasn't it just perfect, they way they seemed to just fit together?  
Pippin was 22 the time Merry moved in. He didn't think the way Merry thinked, but he understood that there was somethign else between them, something different and beautiful, something which couldn't be prevented. So he didn't resist when Merry-wait, that'll come later.  
Now, you must be wondering: why did Merry move in? Because of his father's death. His mother was already one of the deceased during the time of the Red Plague. Now, Merry had no palce to stay and of course, the friendly, ever-loving Tooks let him in. Let him stay, let him live with us, they thought. He's such a GOOD boy.  
Pippin loved the idea. He'll now be able to live with his best friend now. How splendid and wonderful, to have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, supper, etc., all with his best friend.  
But this may change.  
It may change for real. 


	2. Concerning Merry

A/N: all characters (except bradley proudfoot) are PROPERTY OF TOLKIEN. I apologise for all typos!  
Concerning Merry...  
  
Meriadoc had a great life with the two people he loved the most: Peregrin Took and his father. 'Dad-dad' as a child, 'daddy' when he feels mischevious, 'father' when he has done something bad, and 'Pops' at any other time. He loved his father. He loved him so much.  
and Pippin.  
Pippin was his 'best best best friend in the whole wide world' since as far as he can remember. They grew up together, ate together, swam together in the lakes surrounding the Shire, played together, and even lay down together underneath the huge willow tree in Pippin's garden.  
That willow tree was one of the most important things in his, or Pippins life.  
His mother died when he was 11, very young for a Hobbit. She died during teh Red Plague. His father and Merry were able to battle this terrible illness, but she couldn't. She was always so frail and fragile. But Merry didn't cry at her simple Hobbit-funeral. He just bowed his head and held his Dad's hand very very tightly. He knew his 'Dad-dad' needed Merry as badly and Merry needed him.  
When his father had left this world for immortality, it was the first time he ever cried. Pippin was the emotional one...but it was different this time. Instead of Pippin crying because he fell down and hurt his knee, it was Merry who was weeping on Pippins shoulder.  
The other time he cried was because of Gandalf's fall, and...because of another event.  
Pippin was the world to him after that. Everything was Pippin. Pippin was his main priority. He needed Pippin so badly, and he would only tell anything important to Pippin. Pippin, Pippin, Pippin. The name that was his only saviour.  
He would die for Pippin.  
He would die without Pippin. 


End file.
